Chance Encounter Edit
by MatsuoPrower
Summary: This is more or a edit then a new story but instead of using character from the series I'll be introducing my own orginal cast.There atleast 5 stories planned but i may expand upon it.


Chance Encounter

By Scott Sands

Location: Victorian London, England

21 January 1852

The Streets are busy with the sound of people talking and buying stuff. A young man rushes through the crowded street holding something shiny tightly in his hands as he dodges past people. Then the sound of whistles can be heard faintly in the background as the crowds slowly open up letting about 12 police officers chase after him

Police Officer:

Halt! In the name of the Queen

The young man turns to look back, losing his stepping and dropping the item he was accused of stealing. We get a quick glimpse of a pocket watch before he quickly grabs it.

Lucas:

Stop chasing me, I didn't steal it, it was mine to begin with Gov.

The young man gets back up and starts running again hearing the sounds of the whistle and barking dog not far behind, dashing around the corner and stopping shortly after been blocked by a big blue box with doors (Tardis).

The young man knocks and pushes at the door hoping it will open.

Lucas:

Come on budge, dammit! Let me in

Stepping out from the alleyway seeing how close the Police are, the young man puts the pocket watch in his pocket and dashes toward the doors hoping to break them down.

Interior: Tardis near the control panels, The Doctor's messing with some of the switches whilst the companion is sitting on the upper level of the Tardis.

The Doctor:

21st of January 1852, Victorian London

The Doctor looks up expected a reply but shortly remember that he was on his own again.

BANG BANG BANG

Lucas:

Let me in.

The Banging getting more volient

The Doctor rushes over to the door and opens it.

The Doctor:

Oy this is a new paint job and where not open for...oof

The young man rushes pass The Doctor accidentally pushing The Doctor into the Railing near the door. The Young man crash into the control panel, his hand landing on 3 buttons and the centre panels light up and starts moving

The Doctor still slightly crouching looks up in disbelief and staggers

to the control panels

The Doctor:

Wha...What have you done?

Lucas:

Noth...nothing Sir

Quickly cowering into the corner not sure what to think of what is going off

Lucas:

Whats going off?

The Doctor:

Well obviously you have or else it wouldn't have started. Don't worry it's easy to fix

The Doctor dashes round to the monitor, looking at the screen scrambling to regain control of the Tardis. The Doctor fiddles with the controls and is pushing buttons. Finally regaining some control he slams down the stabiliser

The Doctor:

Now Now Now "_Snaps fingers and points to the Young Man_** "**Who are you?

Lucas:

Me Sir?

The Doctor:

Yes you! I know who she is and I know who I am. That's Amy... (looking up) Eh never mind I'm The Doctor , But who are you?

Lucas looks around with confusion and excitment in his eyes, before drawing his atttention back to the The Doctor

Lucas:

Lucas Sir, Lucas Chance. Where am I?

The Doctor crouches besides Lucas and looks him in the eyes.

The Doctor:

Well Lucas you see, your neither here nor there, Infact once i reconfigure the console to the right date your going home.

As The Doctor steps back to the controls, Lucas gets up looking a every detail on the control panel

Doctor:

Don't touch anything, you cause enough trouble as it is.

Lucas:

Where am I?

Doctor:

Your in the Tardis, Which stand for Time and Relative dimesion in space.

Lucas:

You mean I'm in a time machine, like in H.G Wells book

The Doctor:

Yes, Funny fact about that book... Wait a minute that not out for another 43 years

how do you now about that ?

Lucas:

About what!

The Doctor:

The book, the book we were just talking about H.G Wells Time Machine, how do you know of it?

Lucas look at The Doctor Puzzeled not sure what he was talking about

The Doctor:

Oh nevermind if you won't tell me this will.

The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdrive and does a quick scan of Lucas, Lucas look on with bemusment in his eyes

The Doctor:

Your Human, born 1832, nothing usally as far as i can tell.

The Doctor flips one more which and the tardis comes to a stop.

The Doctor:

Hopefully Lucas we should land back in 1852 in few minute and you can forget/pretend this never happend.

Lucas:

Why would i want to forget this.

The Doctor doesnt even bother reply back trying to ingore lucas as much as possible

The Doctor:

There you go Lucas, home sweet home. We might be a few blocks of from were you where, but you should be safe from what ever you was running from.

Lucas:

Who said i was running from anything

The Doctor:

I've been running my whole life, so i know when someone running away from something.

The Doctor walks over to the doors and opens them. Stepping outside

The Doctor:

See 1852 just like I...Well alteast it's Lon... actually... Never mind I've got no idea where we are?

Lucas:

Wait what... Seriously we moved

Lucas rushes out the Tardis then rush back in

Lucas:

Your mental you know that right.


End file.
